harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Skye's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Walk from Main Pathway to Romana's Mansion *» 10:00 pm to 12:00 am, sunny day When you walk towards the Mansion you'll find a white-haired man leaving the building. He spots you and comments that you're walking by yourself at night. He says he is a little prince for all the maidens to love (what an ego!). Just then Lumina walks out the door and thinks she recognizes their thief! The "prince" suddenly doesn't have time and starts to walk away, but not before he introduces himself as the thief, Skye. Lumina catches up to him and demands that he stops, but Skye ensures his getaway by telling Lumina that such a beautiful face shouldn't be spoiled by anger. Blushing Lumina chases after him but he gets away. Purple Heart Event *» Blue Bar *» 6:00 am to 11:00 am, Monday, rainy or snowy day *» Skye has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Walk into the Blue Bar and Muffy is glad to see you! She and Griffin have received a note from the phantom-their, Skye. He is going to stop by their bar around 12:00 am to have a drink. Muffy is a little impressed that he felt confident enough to send them a notice ahead of time, although she has no plans on giving him any of their money. Muffy asks if you'll help them catch their phantom, so let them know you'll assist (手伝う) and Griffin will ask that you come back to the bar between 10:00 pm and 12:00 am. Return to the bar at the designated time and you'll see that Skye hasn't appeared yet. Suddenly the 3 of you start to smell the fragrance of... curry! Muffy and Griffin exit the bar to investigate, and as they leave Skye sneaks in. He notices that you are where he is again and wonders if it's destiny that you two keep running into each other. If you ask him about destiny (運命かな？), Skye will chuckle and likes to hear such things from a beautiful maiden. He then decides to force you to be obedient! Skye uses his Maiden Chick Beam and suddenly you can't move! He says you'll be able to move again after an hour so don't worry. While Skye begins to rummage through the bar's bottles, ask him why he theives (なぜ怪盗をするの？). Skye only laughs at your question and continues to snoop through the bar. Demand to know why he enjoys his villanary (ただのゆかい犯？) and Skye will stop and teasingly wonder if you might have a point. He shrugs off your question and says it's trivial to to teach him the right way. Skye challenges you by suggesting if you can catch him, perhaps you can teach him. Muffy and Griffin can't find the source of the curry smell so they are returning to the bar. Skye hears them coming and knows he's out of time. He sneaks out just as Muffy and Griffin return. Muffy is angry to know that the thief showed up anyway. She does some checking and notices that their Okuhattan (one of their drinks) is missing. You were trapped by the Maiden Chick Beam and couldn't help, and she apologizes for leaving you all alone. Griffin thanks you anyway. Blue Heart Event *» Walk from Vesta's Farm area to Waterfall Area *» 8:00 am to 12:00 pm, not Tuesday or Sunday *» Skye has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events As you walk up the path you'll find Flora and Carter standing near their tent. The two of then look worried but are glad that you showed up. Flora explains they received a notice from Skye the thief, and he's going to be there tonight to steal their excavated artifacts! He's such a troublesome guy, but Flora thinks they can catch him if you would lend them some assistance. Tell them you'll cooperate (もちろん協力する) and Carter will tell you to visit their tent between 10:00 pm and midnight. Later that night, go into their tent and Carter will tell you that the thief hasn't appeared yet. The 3 of you wait, and wait, and wait, and still no Skye. Flora thinks he forgot about his threat but Carter believes he might be at the excavation instead. He and Flora head over to investigate. When the two of them leave Skye finally makes an appearance. You can relax since he tells you he won't cast any sort of spells on you this time. He knows he had previously gave notice, but tonight the "thief" side of him is content. Skye is really here to meet with you! He will ask if it's okey if he stays with you for a bit so tell him it's fine (いいよ). Skye wants to go someplace else before Flora and Carter return. The two of you go to visit the beach and he makes you check to see if there's anyone around. Skye begins to tell you that his destiny in life is to make curry! Every day he works on his ability, collects different ingredients, and tastes other people's cooking. He still prefers making curry, and asks what you think. Tell him it's good to eat food given by other people (食べてもらう人への気持ち) and he'll remind you that you also have to think about the taste of the food. Next time he makes curry he'll give you some to eat. With that he wishes you good luck with your work and then leaves. Back at the tent, Flora and Carter ask if Skye made an appearance. You aren't sure what to say but Carter says that nothing was stolen. Flora's glad that you were able to help. (Note: the 2nd part of the event will only trigger if both Flora and Carter are inside the tent. You may have to wait until 11:30 pm for Flora to return from her wandering around the valley.) Green Heart Event *» Walk from Main Pathway to Vesta's Farm *» 6:00 am to 10:00 am, not Winter season, Friday, sunny day *» Skye has a green heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Out in front of the shop Marlin, Celia, and Vesta are glad to see you. They just receive a notice from Skye, staying that he'll be there at midnight to get their crops! Celia doesn't feel there's much the 3 of them can do but maybe you can lend them your power? Tell them you can (りょーかい！) and Vesta tells you to return to their house between 10:00 pm and midnight. At the correct time, meet up with the group inside Vesta's house. Now you are all together to fight for the important crops. Outside Celia thinks you all need to think of a strategy, so Marlin figures you'll all split up and hide. You and Vesta take the southern field while Celia and Marlin take the northern one. The two of you discover Skye in his hiding place in the field. Vesta tells him he won't be taking their crops, but Skye puts on his romantic charms and tries to tell her that a beautiful face is spoiled with anger. That doesn't work on ol' Vesta! Tell him to stop stealing again (もう盗みやめて!!) but he just laughs at you. Are you worried about him? Well he's not ready for that yet and unleashes his Maiden Chick Beam on the both of you! Now that you and Vesta are frozen, Skye decides his work for tonight is done and tries to leave, but ends up running into Celia and Marlin. Skye tries his ways on Celia and is cut off by Marlin. Skye isn't interested in pursuing men. He freezes Celia with his Maiden Chick Beam and leaves Marlin to deal with a stuck girl. After Skye escapes you gather back in front of the shop. Marlin and Celia are disappointed they didn't catch him, but Vesta cheers them up. Yellow Heart Event *» Inner Inn, lobby *» 11:00 am to 3:00 pm, Wednesday, sunny day *» Skye has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, blue, and green heart events Inside the lobby of the Inn, Ruby lets you know she received a notice from the thief, Skye. Rock and Nami rush into the lobby as they had heard about the notice. Skye will be there at midnight. Ruby is pretty calm about it but Rock says it's his chance to catch the thief and become a hero! Rock asks if you can help them out, so tell them of course you can (もちろん). Rock and Nami leave to think of a strategy, while Ruby reminds you to come back between 10:00 pm and midnight. Return to the Inn at the correct time and no one will be inside. From outside you'll hear shouting of "thief thief!" so you quickly make you way towards the noise. You'll bump into Skye running down the pathway, who asks if you will let him escape. Tell him you'll let someone else catch him (追うっ手はまかせて). Skye is shocked that you would protect a phantom thief. He blushes and tells you tonight you are radiant, then rushes off down the path. After Skye escapes you'll find a mob of people running towards you! Ruby had gone to Vesta's for help and now everyone's gathered together. Rock says he showed up and asks you where he is, but you don't know. I guess he didn't come this way after all, but Marlin figures he's already escaped. He couldn't have gone far though as the mob takes off in the opposite direction that Skye went. You head off to go to bed. Additional Info Skye will not appear regularly in the valley until after you view the Black heart event, which requires you to talk to Lumina at least once (as all events require you to introduce yourself to the participants). A few days later he will start to appear. Sunday *10:00 pm - Appears on the path leading to Mineral Town *11:00 pm - At the bridge between the main area and Vesta's farm *12:15 am - Circles around the fountain in front of Lumina's mansion *1:40 am - Walking down the path between Daryl and the twins' house *3:00 am - Walking up the path from the turtle pond area to the main area *3:20 am - At the bridge between the main area and Vesta's farm *4:30 am - At Carter and Flora's tent *5:30 am - Leaves the valley All other sunny days *10:00 pm - Appears on the path leading to Mineral Town *11:00 pm - At the bridge between the main area and Vesta's farm *12:20 pm - Goddess Pond *Remains at the pond until you wake up at 6:00 am If you propose to Skye when you see him at night, after meeting all other requirements, he will not accept your feather. After he has rejected your proposal you must go to bed with the feather in your rucksack to proceed with the marriage proposal.